Technical Field
This invention relates to retail store fixtures, and, more specifically, to a retail store fixture that uses a positive electric charge to sterilize the retail store fixture.
State of the Art
Retail store fixtures such as shelves, cold storage devices, and shopping carts are used to store and deliver food stuff to consumers. It is desirable to keep retail store fixtures such as these as sterile and bacteria-free as possible. Keeping retail store fixtures bacteria-free helps prevent food from being contaminated, as well as helping to prevent from spreading bacteria from one person to another. A retail store can spend many employee hours cleaning and sanitizing retail store fixtures because there are numerous people that come into contact with the fixtures. It is desirable to have devices and methods for reducing the time and cost of sterilizing retail store fixtures.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device and method for quickly and easily sterilizing retail store fixtures at a minimum cost to the retail store.